wrestlingpediafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Raw
Raw WWE RAW è un programma di Wrestling professionistico della World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), che negli Stati Uniti va in onda sull' emittente USA Network. A questo show partecipano esclusivamente i wrestler appartenenti al roster omonimo, mentre gli altri show sono Smackdown ed ECW. Lo show esordì l' 11 Gennaio 1993 su USA Network, dove vi è rimasto fino al 25 Settembre 2000 quando si è spostato su TNN, che successivamente si è chiamata Spike TV. Il 3 Ottobre 2005 con uno show speciale, RAW è ritornato sulle frequenze di USA Network, dove è trasmesso tuttora. In tutti questi anni lo show è sempre stato trasmesso di Lunedì. Al 23 Marzo 2009 sono stati trasmessi 826 episodi. La sigla d'apertura attuale è To Be Loved by Papa Roach.Attualmente lo show va in onda in diretta su USA Network per gli Stati Uniti, e sempre in diretta per il Regno Unito e per l' EIRE su Sky Sports 3. Gli show vanno in onda in differita su The Score e Global Quebec per il Canada, FOX8 per l' Australia, su SportTV per il Portogallo, su Premiere per la Germania, su AB3 per il Belgio, su MTV3 MAX per la Finlandia, su Astro SuperSport per la Malesia, su The Box per la Nuova Zelanda, su Nova Sport 3 per la Grecia, su Ten Sport per India e Pakistan, su Melita Sports per Malta, su Jack TV e RPN per le Filippine, su Chilevisiòn per il Cile, su Galavisiòn, 4TV e TVC Deportes per il Messico, su GTV per la Bulgaria, su RPC Canal 4 per Panama, su ATV per il Perù, su ART Sport per l' Arabia Saudita e il Medio Oriente, Extreme Sports Channels in Polonia, su Sport.ro in Romania, su FOX Televija in Serbia, su XTM in Corea del Sud, su Cuatro in Spagna, su NT1 e RTL9 in Francia, su Canal 9 e Xtra per l' Argentina. In Italia RAW viene trasmesso su Sky Sport 2, mentre su Sportitalia 24 vengono trasmesse le immagini più importanti all' interno del programma WWE News. La versione internazionale di Raw sarà trasmessa in Italia su Dahlia TV a partire da settembre 2009. Storia La prima puntata di Raw si svolse l'11 gennaio del 1993; il programma allora si chiamava WWF Monday Night RAW. A metà degli anni novanta praticamente Il 23 Novembre del 1998 lo show assunse la denominazione Raw is War, definitivamente abbandonata nel 2001 sull'onda emozionale degli attentati terroristici dell'11 settembre, per poi diventare semplicemente RAW. Con gli anni lo show ha raggiunto indici di ascolto talmente alti da surclassare l'altro programma della WWE, WWE Friday Night SmackDown, distanziandolo anche dal punto di vista qualitativo dello spettacolo proposto. A partire dal 2002, in seguito al processo di Brand Extension intrapreso dalla WWE, RAW e SmackDown hanno subito profondi cambiamenti. Se prima infatti i wrestler lottavano indistintamente nei due show, con la nuova politica si sono creati due gruppi di wrestler distinti, ognuno dei quali aveva facoltà di lottare in un unico show. Gli unici due wrestlers che conservavano la facoltà di apparire e lottare indistintamente nei due spettacoli erano coloro che detenevano il WWE Undisputed Championship ed il WWE Women's Championship. Tale situazione tuttavia terminò nella seconda parte del 2002, quando l'allora Undisputed Champion Brock Lesnar firmò un contratto in esclusiva con SmackDown ed il Women's Championship venne attribuito al roster di RAW. Eric Bischoff decise di introdurre un Massimo Alloro a Raw per contrastare l'Undisputed Championship di SmackDown e decise di riportare on screen il World Heavyweight Championship già difeso nella World Championship Wrestling (WCW). A quel punto, il roster di RAW poteva fregiarsi della presenza di quattro Championship: il World Heavyweight Championship (la più importante), il WWE Intercontinental Championship, il World Tag Team Championship ed il Women's Championship. Ad oggi, in seguito alla Draft Lottery 2008, i titoli difesi nel roster di RAW sono lo united states Championship, il World Tag Team Championship, il Divas Championship ed il Wwe Championship. La guerra per gli ascolti del venerdì sera Nella seconda metà degli anni novanta RAW veniva trasmesso in concomitanza con Monday Nitro, programma di punta dell'agguerrita rivale WCW; Nitro poteva contare sulla presenza di leggende del wrestling come Hollywood Hulk Hogan, Ric Flair, Sting, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Bill Goldberg, Randy Savage e Lex Luger, solo per citare quelli che più di tutti hanno lasciato un segno indelebile nella storia dello show. Oltre a queste leggende la WCW poteva vantare anche un'ottima divisione cruiserweight, categoria che nell'allora WWF era molto sottovalutata. Di conseguenza la WCW aveva tutte le carte in regola per fronteggiare la corazzata di Vince McMahon; esplose così la Monday Night War, che vide per ben diciotto mesi la vittoria di Monday Nitro nei confronti di Monday Night RAW nella guerra degli ascolti. La lotta era senza esclusioni di colpi e non mancavano i tiri mancini; uno in particolare rappresentò un vero e proprio colpo basso per lo show della WWF: Eric Bischoff, allora personaggio di punta dello show WCW che andava in onda in diretta, annunciò con un piccolo anticipo i risultati della puntata di RAW, show che invece veniva registrato ed in seguito trasmesso. La Monday Night War si concluse nel 1998 quando la WWF superò finalmente negli ascolti la WCW. Il merito principale di questo rinnovato successo fu l'esplosione dell'Era Attitude nella WWF e l'effetto nefasto che le idee a dir poco bizzarre dell'head booker della WCW Vince Russo ebbero sulla godibilità dello show. L'acquisto di una WCW in bancarotta da parte della WWF nel marzo del 2001 mise definitivamente la parola fine alla guerra. Heat La WWE produceva inoltre un show denominato Heat; alle trasmissioni prendevano parte i wrestler che non avevano uno spazio regolare a RAW o i giovani talenti bisognosi di mostrare le loro capacità prima di approdare nello show principale. Heat inoltre prevedeva la ritrasmissione delle azioni più interessanti andate in onda durante le precedenti puntate di RAW. Puntate Speciali Nel corso degli anni sono state realizzate diverse puntate speciali: * WWF RAW Bowl (1 gennaio 1996) * WWF RAW Championship Friday (6 settembre 1996) * WWF Thursday RAW Thursday (13 febbraio 1997) * WWF RAW is Owen (24 maggio 1999) * WWE RAW X Anniversary Show (14 gennaio 2003) * WWE RAW Homecoming (3 ottobre 2005) * Eddie Guerrero Tribute Show (14 novembre 2005) * WWE Tribute to the Troops (19 dicembre 2005) * WWE RAW Family Reunion (9 ottobre 2006) * WWE 3-Hour Spectacular (18 dicembre 2006) * WWE Tribute to the Troops (25 dicembre 2006) * WWE Draft 3-Hour Show (13 aprile 2009) * Chris Benoit Memorial (solo per gli Stati Uniti) / Champions Edition (per il resto del mondo) (25 giugno 2007) * WWE RAW XV (10 dicembre 2007) * WWE Tribute to the Troops (24 dicembre 2007) * WWE Raw 800th episode (3 novembre 2008) * WWE RAW 3-for-all (15 giugno 2009) * WWE RAW Trump (22 giugno 2009) Homecoming WWE Homecoming fu la prima edizione di Raw trasmessa da USA Network dopo esser stata trasmessa per cinque anni su Spike TV. Questa puntata speciale di tre ore fu prodotta dalla World Wrestling Entertainment il 3 ottobre 2005 alla American Airlines Center a Dallas. In questo evento ci sono state apparizioni di numerose "leggende" del wrestling, come Stone Cold Steve Austin, Hulk Hogan e Roddy Piper. Raw XV RAW XV fu una puntata speciale di Raw della durata di tre ore; trasmessa da Bridgeport, Connecticut, il 10 dicembre 2007, fu realizzata per festeggiare i quindici anni dalla prima puntata di Raw. Allo show presero parte i nomi più importanti dei tre roster della WWE, oltre a molti altri ex lottatori e volti noti del wrestling. Risultati * Jeff Hardy sconfisse Carlito in un Ladder match Hardy conservò l'Intercontinental Championship * Rob Van Dam batté Santino Marella * Batista, Triple H e Ric Flair sconfissero Randy Orton, Edge ed Umaga * Ted DiBiase vinse una 15-Men Battle Royal Ted DiBiase si aggiudicò la contesa dopo aver pagato IRS affinché si autoeliminasse * Cody Rhodes e Hardcore Holly sconfissero Lance Cade e Trevor Murdoch Rhodes e Holly conquistarono il World Tag Team Championship * Mr. Kennedy sconfisse Marty Jannetty Al termine dello show Vince McMahon si autoproclamò la più grande superstar mai apparsa a Raw. Dopo essere stato però attaccato da Mankind, Undertaker e Stone Cold Steve Austin, venne buttato fuori dal ring dallo stesso Austin il quale dichiarò che le più grandi superstars mai apparse a Raw sono tutti i fans della WWE. Apparizioni speciali Le seguenti sono le personalità non legate ad alcuno dei roster della WWE che hanno preso parte allo show ma senza combattere in alcun match: * Mae Young * Rob Van Dam * Stone Cold Steve Austin * Hulk Hogan * Shane McMahon * Stephanie McMahon * Dusty Rhodes * Eric Bischoff * Trish Stratus * Lita * Mankind * Molly Holly * The Godfather * Howard Finkel * Sunny